


Фаталити!

by Givsen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда скучно, надо чем-то заниматься. Например, играть в приставку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фаталити!

      — Ха! — Кейго победно вскинул руки, когда на мониторе возникло заветное «Liu Kang Wins», и самодовольно посмотрел на мрачного Ичиго, в руках которого жалобно скрипнул геймпад. — Ты снова проиграл, Куросаки, так что гони конфету!  
      Ичиго сердито рыкнул что-то неразборчивое и передал ему порядком затёртую карамельку, которая уже не первый раз кочевала из рук в руки.   
      Дело было в том, что время ожидания тянулось как сопля, а занятий, чтобы отвлечься и перестать поглядывать на часы, оказалось не так чтобы много. То есть практически одно — играть на приставке. И так как разнообразие игр ограничивалось двумя дисками — Mortal Kombat и Outlast, решение нашлось быстро. Играть в файтинг. Нервы у обоих парней были не железные, а приставка стоила дорого и принадлежала вовсе не им, а Татсуки, которая могла взгреть обоих друзей за малейшую царапину на обожаемом питомце. Поэтому пришлось выбирать более мирный вариант, а то лично у Ичиго реакция на испуг была одна и весьма конкретная.   
      Ну и чтобы хоть как-то разнообразить надоедающее махалово на мониторе, надо было что-то ставить на кон. Покопавшись в карманах, Кейго нашёл две скрепки, резинку для волос и почти заплесневевшую карамельку. И так как в карманах Ичиго ситуация была ещё печальнее, решено было для начала сыграть на скрепки. Которые почти моментально выиграл Кейго. Вернув любимиц в их родной дом — карман, он следом отыграл резинку, а потом — и карамельку. Затем он продул, выиграл и снова продул.   
      Словом, путешествие карамельки из рук в руки получилось занимательным и тоскливым до безобразия, так что когда она совершила пятый круг между двумя борцами, Ичиго не выдержал и взвыл:  
      — Да сколько нам ещё ждать?!  
      — Я не удивлюсь, если до вечера, — отозвался Кейго, ковыряя пальцем обёртку карамельки. — Это же женщины, они могут собираться сутками.  
      — Блин! — Ичиго отложил геймпад и распластался на кровати. — Меня скоро тошнить будет от всяких фаталити и бруталити. Есть что-нибудь другое?  
      — Мне жаль, Куросаки, но альтернативы у нас нет. — Кейго пожал плечами и, подняв с пола отложенный в сторону диск, содрогнулся. — Если ты, конечно, не хочешь поиграть… в это.  
      Ичиго приподнялся на локтях и уставился на прежуткую обложку, выполненную в зелёных тонах, с которой на него смотрела какая-то страшная тварина с разинутой пастью.   
      — Я — нет, — отозвался он и ехидно ухмыльнулся, глядя на Кейго. — Но с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как играешь ты.  
      — Смерти моей хочешь? — ужаснулся тот, повернув диск обложкой к себе.  
      — Да ладно, — подбадривающе хмыкнул Ичиго. — Делать всё равно нечего, а файтинг уже осточертел.   
      — Нет! — отрезал Кейго. — Ни за что! Как мне потом Арисаве объяснять, что её ненаглядная консоль, ради которой она ходила на подработки все каникулы, оказалась испачкана в коричневой субстанции известного происхождения?  
      — Ой, брось, — Ичиго снова сел и с интересом уставился на побелевшего друга, — она наверняка не такая уж страшная.  
      — Ты же сейчас Арисаву имел в виду? — нервно отозвался тот.  
      Ичиго пожал плечами и с тоской глянул на часы. С момента их прихода к Татсуки прошло уже три часа. Скукота медленно, но верно стала заполонять всё пространство комнаты, поэтому необходимо было срочно её как-то разбавлять, а то терпение постепенно подкрадывалось к нулевой отметке.   
      — Или ты проходишь эту игру на приставке, или мы играем в неё же в режиме реального времени прямо сейчас, — проворчал Ичиго.   
      — Ладно, — утерев покрывшийся испариной лоб, произнёс Кейго, — но у меня есть условие.  
      Ичиго в изумлении поднял брови и издевательски громко открыл коробку.  
      — Какое? — сподобился поинтересоваться он, когда Кейго дважды сменил окрас при виде диска.  
      — Сначала мы сыграем в МК. — Кейго потряс в воздухе геймпадом. — Кто продует — тот и будет играть в эту жуть.  
      — Готовься визжать, как девчонка, — азартно ухмыльнулся Ичиго и запустил новый бой.  
      Спустя пять минут в комнате повисла воистину неправдоподобная, даже немного зловещая тишина. Лишь когда экран, мигнув, снова высветил меню выбора противников, Кейго почти спрыгнул с кровати и заголосил:  
      — Да-а-а! Я выиграл!  
      Ичиго раздражённо отшвырнул геймпад и снова откинулся на спину, разваливаясь на чужом одеяле.  
      — Выиграл! — надрывался Кейго, прыгая вокруг мрачного друга, как заряженный по самую глотку зайчик из рекламы про батарейки. — Я красавчик! Я победил!  
      — Кончай орать! — рявкнул Ичиго, и Кейго тут же плюхнулся на кровать, но светиться при этом, подражая новогодней ёлке, не перестал.  
      Закрыв лицо ладонями, Ичиго несколько раз с силой растёр кожу, затем выдохнул и сел, преисполнившись мрачной решимости.  
      — Запускай, — велел он, и Кейго, благоговейно охнув, шустро сменил диски.  
      Посмотрев заставку и мысленно пообещав устроить Кейго райскую жизнь, Ичиго вцепился в геймпад и стал медленно погружаться в атмосферу игры. Но стоило ему направить персонажа к окнам лечебницы, чтобы проникнуть внутрь и познать боль, дверь в комнату почти с треском распахнулась, напугав Кейго практически до икоты, и на пороге появилась Татсуки.  
      — Ну что, добровольцы, готовы помогать нам ходить по магазинам?  
      — А я уж думал, вы без нас обошлись, — хмыкнул Ичиго, с некоторой долей облегчения откладывая в сторону геймпад и нажимая пальцем кнопку выключения.   
      Кейго, кинув грустный взгляд на погасший монитор, сполз с кровати и одёрнул футболку.  
      — Чем занимались? — поинтересовалась Татсуки, когда парни вышли из комнаты и направились к входной двери.  
      — Да так, — Ичиго пожал плечами и пихнул локтем вяло ковыляющего Кейго, — играли в приставку.  
      — В Outlast? — с сомнением прищурилась Тацки. — Кейго же боится таких игр.  
      — Ты не поверишь, — с мстительной ухмылкой произнёс Ичиго, и Кейго, почуяв неладное, в ужасе оглянулся, — он сам предложил и первым схватился за геймпад.  
      — Неужели? — Татсуки с интересом посмотрела на Кейго, и тот, раскрыв было рот, чтобы обрушить на голову Ичиго всё своё негодование, с лязгом сомкнул челюсти.  
      — Да-а, — протянул он, притормозив, чтобы пропустить Ичиго вперёд. — Просто с недавних пор я люблю… хапнуть адреналинчика!  
      — Ну надо же. — Татсуки улыбнулась. — Тогда давай с тобой как-нибудь поиграем в кооперативе в Resident Evil?  
      — Давай! — с готовностью согласился Кейго и, когда она отошла на пару шагов, свистящим шёпотом спросил: — А что это?  
      — Игра, — таким же шёпотом пояснил Ичиго, — с зомби.  
      — Зомби? — помертвевшим голосом уточнил Кейго.  
      — Именно. Удачи, друг. — Ичиго хлопнул его по плечу и вышел на улицу, где уже стояли Орихиме и Рукия.   
      Кейго нервно сглотнул и улыбнулся вернувшейся с кухни Татсуки.  
      — В субботу будешь свободен? — спросила она, повесив на плечо сумочку.  
      — Д-да, конечно, — покивал Кейго, подражая китайскому болванчику.  
      — Замётано! — Она хлопнула его по другому плечу, уравновесив дружеский шлепок Ичиго, и тоже вышла наружу.   
      А Кейго… Кейго уже жалел, что вообще согласился помочь девчонкам пройтись по магазинам.   
      Хотя, с другой стороны, целый вечер субботы в обществе Татсуки сулил возможность хотя бы немного сблизиться, а этого Кейго просто не мог упустить. Поэтому он подобрался, мужественно хмыкнул и тоже вышел из дома. Он просто ещё не знал, на что именно подписался.


End file.
